A Sphere Hunter's Tears
by katieflamingo
Summary: spoilers. YunaTidus.RikkuGippal.PaineBaralai. Yuna finds herself feeling lost and alone even though her friends are there for her. sorry i've been gone for so long without an update. im trying to fix all chapters and write more. thxx
1. A Change In The Tide

disclamer

A Sphere Hunter's Tears

b A Change In The Tide

Three years after the death of Sin, a beautiful 20 year woman with short ash brown hair and a long pony tail lay in her bed with tears in her eyes. Her best friends knew the reason for her tears. Paine and Rikku sat in the lounge like area near the beds." I hope Yunie stops missing him," Rikku whispered to Paine." I'm not sure she will ever stop, or at least try and mask the thoughts that cause her so much emotional pain," Panie whispered back to Rikku.

Yuna turned to her friends and got up out of bed slowly. Tears still in her eyes, sparkling like stars as they roll slowly down her cheeks. Her friends looking at her with comforting eyes. She walked over to her friends.

" I miss Tidus! Where is he? I have to find him," Yuna cried out as she fell into the couch." Yuna it's ok don't worry we will find him, I know it!" said Rikku who was jumping around trying to cheer her cousin up from her depressed state." Rikku can you calm down??" Paine questioned as she tried to comfort Yuna." Okay, Rikku can you bring us to Besaid Island?" Paine asked Rikku. Just as Paine finish her question she head a quick" Yep, Yep, to Besaid on the double" Rikku yelled back as she jumped over the railing down to the floor and ran full speed down the hall to the elevator.

After Paine watched Rikku speed off she noticed Yuna was asleep with the glittering tears still in her emerald and aquamarine eyes. Then Paine felt a memory come back of her mother. She remembered when her mother told her what some eye colors meant about the person. She new hers meant her own characteristic was 'strength' , Rikku's characteristic was 'caring', and Yuna's 'love'. Paine was so lost in thought she didn't notice Yuna had woken up and was looking out the window.

" Yuna?" Paine said as she looked at Yuna and trying to read her mind.

" Paine," Yuna paused," I miss him so much, I just want to see him, feel his strong, muscular arms around me, kiss him, thank him, just one more time." p p Yuna paused again,"That's all I want, and to tell him that I love him! " As Yuna finished the three arrived in Besaid. Rikku came back to the cabin and excitedly said," Time to visit Wakka and Lulu," she paused an said, " Then can we hit the beach?? Huh Huh?? Pleeeease can we??" Rikku said as she jumped up and down in hopeful excitement. Yuna looked at Paine questioningly. " Your choice Yuna," Paine said with a 'I don't care as long as Rikku doesn't choose my swimsuit!!' voice.

On Besaid Island Beach

"Wakka!! Lulu!!" Rikku yelled running like there was no tomorrow kicking the sand up, followed by Yuna in giggling fit, followed by Paine walking, shaking her head. As the sand cleared from the crystal clear blue sky Paine found Yuna rolling in the sand still in a fit of laughter. Paine reached a hand down to Yuna." Thanks," Yuna said, as she stood up to dust herself off. Yuna and Paine jogged to join up with the Wakka, Lulu, and the heavily panting Rikku.

"Lulu, Wakka, it is so nice to see you! How are you?," Yuna said with a friendly sparkling smile. "We doin' ok here,ya?"Wakka said as he glanced quickly at Lulu." The baby is fine to," Lulu paused,"And Wakka still can not choose a name for Little Wakka." Yuna and Rikku looked at Lulu with confused faces. "I call him that cause I got sick of calling him baby." "Ohh" said Rikku and Yuna simultaneously.

A loud noise shook the small island. "W-What was that??" Rikku screamed in terror along with Yuna. "What in the name of-" Paine was cut off by Yuna crying," Did you hear that??" All the others quickly shook their heads no. Then the group looked up and saw the dark gray steamy sky above them. But Yuna didn't, she could easily bet anything on what she saw. Catching her breath, Yuna ran after what she saw. "Yunie?!?!, Wait up!!" Rikku yelped, as the blond Al Bhed ran full speed after her cousin. The others followed her.

The group caught a quick glance of Yuna entering Besaid Temple." What the hell happening?? Ok, first dark clouds with a storm and Yunie gone crazy," just as Rikku finished a strong wind came in with a loud and familiar whistle. "And wind is another problem!!"Rikku yelled trying to speak over the wind. " Ok, its time to go help Yuna, what ever she's doing we must find out and make sure that she's all right," Paine said in concerned tone while talking over the wind.

As Rikku ran she felt the wind against her bare stomach and her long legs and as wind grew stronger Rikku couldn't walk and almost got picked up and flung around by the wind. But just in time Paine,Lulu and Wakka grabbed her and pulled her down." Thanks!!" Rikku yelled to Paine, Lulu and Wakka. They nodded.

" Dig your hands in to the ground so you don't get pulled up!!" yelled Wakka. "Lulu can't you do a spell?" asked Paine. " I'll try it, responded Lulu. Lulu cast shell and protect on the group as the rest of the Aurachs team joined Rikku,Paine,Lulu, and Wakka.

"What's goin' on?" asked a very confused Jassu. "Yunie has gone crazy!!" Rikku replied."Oh," the team said still a little confused."She is in the temple"Lulu said. The wind stoped, and the group ran in to the temple with Rikku just a few feet in front of Paine.

"Stop!" Paine said loudly and took a quick breath,"Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, your coming with me! The rest of you split up in groups and guard the stairs, door, and the two rooms on the side!" They all nodded their heads and got ready to go. "Let's go!"said paine as she ran up the stairs toward the center of the temple. Rikku,Lulu, and Wakka followed Paine.

Yuna heard here friends calling her, but she knew what she saw or at least she tought she knew. But she did know that her heart would not let her leave, not untill she knew for sure what she saw if it was...


	2. Was That Love A lost Love At All?

{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf102 {\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 ArialMT;} {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;} \margl1440\margr1440\vieww9000\viewh9000\viewkind0 \pard\tx560\tx1120\tx1680\tx2240\tx2800\tx3360\tx3920\tx4480\tx5040\tx5600\tx6160\tx6720\ql\qnatural  
  
\f0\fs28 \cf0 Ok I know im horrible at this but to bad and on top of that i still don\'d5t own a thing! O so sad! this starts of right at the end of the last. \ *SOSO SAD I DON\'d5T OWN THIS NOT ANY OF IT!! *\ **TEARS** \fs36 \ *************************************************************\ Was That Love A lost Love At All?\ ************************************************************* \fs28 \ \ .... Him or is what I saw my desperate wish of my heart? She thought about what she had asked herself and decided she had to know for sure. She went down the elevator like lift which leads to The Chamber Of The Fayth. Yuna didn\'d5t care about anything except finding him. \ \ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\ \ Rikku,Paine, Lulu, and Wakka were now nearing the lift that had been used just moments before by Yuna. \'d2Hey, I bet Yunie just used this!\'d3 Rikku said excitedly. \'d2Let\'d5s go!\'d3 Paine said with a worried tone. They got on the lift and went down where Yuna was. \ \ They saw the doors to The Chamber Of The Fayth shut. \'d2Wakka, Lulu you stay here Paine and I will go in!\'d3 said Rikku as she grabbed Paine\'d5s wrist and pulled her up the stairs. \'d3Rikku, listen\'d3 whispered Paine.\'d3 What do you want?\'d3responded Rikku. \'d2Nothing, put your ear against the door and listen, ok?\'d3 Paine whispered back. Rikku put her ear against the door just as Paine did. They heard the whistling again, just then Rikku remembered what the whistle was. \'d3Oh My God!\'d3 yelped Rikku. Paine tried to quiet Rikku but she had no luck. \'d3I know that whistle! I heard Tidus and Yuna talking about it once. He said if she needed him to whistle to him and he would b there.\'d3 Rikku said while she was thinking how Yuna must feel with him gone.\'d3 Than which one of them is whistling,\'d3 Paine wondered out loud.\ \ \ \ \'d2On the count of three open the door,\'d3 Paine said as she noticed that both her and Rikku were getting nervous. Rikku nodded in responce to Paine\'d5s command.\'d31..... 2......3!\'d3 Paine yelled getting louder with each number. They opened one door each, almost simaltaneously. The two stood there in awe at what they saw. Yuna was floating in the center of The Chamber Of The Fayth as pyerflies floating just as Yuna. But the pyerflies flew up out of the floor. \'d2Paine!\'d3yelped Rikku.\'d3What?\'d3 she responded. \'d2Yuna is there\'d5s a hole in the floor and its g..g..growing!\'d3 yelled a frantic Rikku. \'d2Now its my turn to tell you to look,\'d3 Paine said half in awe and half in horror. Rikku looked at the figures appering before her eyes as well as Paine\'d5s. Three figures appered from pyerflies the two women suspected because as more of the figures appered the number of pyerflies decresed. \ \ \'d2I....I...It .....c....c can\'d5t be!\'d3 yelled a shocked, confused and amazed Rikku. Paine looked at her questioningly.\'d3I think its Tidus!\'d3Rikku said now in total shock,\'d3 Wait, There are two men and a woman!\'d3 Just as Rikku said that Paine knew who they all were.\'d3Its Tidus, Lenne and Shuyin!!\'d3exclaimed Paine. The two stood there in shock. A strong wind came from the hole. It pushed Paine and Rikku out the doors. \ \ \'d2WHAT IN THE NAME OF YEVON IS GOING ON IN THERE??\'d3 Wakka scollded with worry in his voice. The two girls sat at the top of the stairs with faces whiter than the white on a freshly cleaned chocobo. Wakka and Lulu hurried to them. Rikku tried to explain what happened but no one had a clue what she was trying to say because she was babbling as if she just learned how to speak. Paine quickly put her hand over Rikku\'d5s mouth so she would shut up. Wakka and Lulu looked at her with thankful expressions.\ \ \'d2We should get Yuna,\'d3 said Lulu breaking the silence.They all headed towards The Chamber Of The Fayth. As they walked in a sight shocked them more than anything before. There in front of them stood Yuna holding on to a tall,muscular blond man. The first thought that crossed all thier minds was.....\ \ \ \ **************************************************************************************\ A/N:Sorta cliff hanger lol \ THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ DOUBLE THANKS TO THOSE WHO READ AND REVIEW\ \ LOVE U ALL LIKE FRIENDS HUGGIES AND KISSIES AROUND!!MY AIM SN IS: sugahighspaz im me all\ } 


	3. Lost And Found

{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf102 {\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 ArialMT;\f1\fswiss\fcharset77 Arial-ItalicMT;} {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;} \margl1440\margr1440\vieww9000\viewh9000\viewkind0 \pard\tx560\tx1120\tx1680\tx2240\tx2800\tx3360\tx3920\tx4480\tx5040\tx5600\tx6160\tx6720\ql\qnatural  
  
\f0\fs28 \cf0 I STILL DON\'d5T OWN THIS BUT DON\'d5T USE IT WITHOUT MY SAY \ \ And go to http://albhed.netfirms.com/ for translations(sorry im to lazy)\ lol\ OMG I LOVE U ALL THANX A BILLION AND IM OR EMAIL ME IF I SHOULD GO ON OK\ **************************************************************************************\  
  
\fs36 Lost And Found \fs28 \ **************************************************************************************\ \ ... said out loud by Rikku. \'d3TIDUS!?!? I.... I .... Is that really you?\'d3. They all looked at the tall, muscular blond man before them. \'d2Hey!\'d3 he said if he had been gone only a day not three years.\'d3 \'d5 \f1\i Hey?\'d5 \f0\i0 what do you \'d4 \f1\i hey \f0\i0 \'d5 \f1\i \f0\i0 you have been gone three freakin years!!! We all were so worried, especially Yunie!! She-\'d3 Paine took her by the wrist with one hand while the other was over Rikku\'d5s mouth.\'d3 What the hell are you doing?I was just gonna tell him how much he hurt Yunie and-\'d3she was interrupted by Paine saying,\'d2Don\'d5t.\'d3 \'d2Why can\'d5t I?\'d3 asked a pouting Rikku. \'d2Let her choose if she wants to tell him or not, ok?\'d3 answered Paine. Rikku nodded \'d4yes\'d5.\ \ **************************************************************************************\ \ Back on the Air Ship Rikku was still mad. She new how much Yuna loved Tidus but, she also was attracted to him. She heard Buddy telling Brother that we should help Gippal even though Brother hates him. With that Rikku ran to the bridge and demanded to go to D\'d5Jose Temple. So Rikku convinced Brother to go there and stop her off.\ \ Paine and Yuna went there with her. While the guys went off to do \'d4guy stuff\'d5. \'d2Gippal!\'d3 yelped an excited Rikku. \'d2Hey, if it ain\'d5t Cid\'d5s-\'d3 he was cut off by Rikku. \'d3Stop calling me that!! Jeez, I have a name so use it!!\'d3 yelled Rikku agilly. \'d3Ok, Rikku, How you and your friends been?\'d3 said Gippal. She glanced at her two best friends and said, \'d3Fine, and you?\'d3. \'d2kuut, zicd Hyrmey yht E cbmed.. ykyeh,\'d3 he replied.\'d3Oh I see,\'d3 said Rikku forgeting that Paine was fluint in Al Bhed\'d3Fyhd y haf kenvneaht? Yht E haat du damm oui cusadrehk esbundyhd eh bnejyda\'d3\ \ \'d2Gobi, li vef hy kenc an tu byyt (Sure, we cab go talk in my room),\'d3 answered Gippal.\'d3Nik\'d5s hy!(Let\'d5s go!)\'d3 said Rikku.\'d3Rikku? Where are you going?\'d3 asked Yuna. Rikku waved her index finger in the air telling Yuna that she would be back in a minute.\'d3She is going in to Gippal\'d5s room to talk privately\'d5.\'d3 Paine informed Yuna.\ \ **************************************************************************************\ \ \'d2Its nice in here Gippal,\'d3 commented Rikku. \'d3 So what did you want to tell me?\'d3asked Gippal as he sat on the bed next to Rikku. \'d2Come closer,\'d3 she said. Rikku put her lips near his ear as if she was going to tell him something. But she turned his face towards her and kissed him. As she broke the kiss she asked,\'d3Does that answer your question?\'d3 He sat there with his mouth hanging open next to this beautiful girl who had known for years and secretly loved. \'d2Wha-,\'d3 he started but his words were muffled bye Rikku\'d5s soft lips against his.\ \ He regained control and pushed her away. \'d3What are you doing?\'d3 asked a very confused Gippal. \'d3Gippal, listen,\'d3 Rikku said as she sat closer to Gippal,\'d3I know you probably don\'d5t feel the same way about me as I feel about you.\'d3 He looked at her with a puzzled look. \'d5I hope she means she likes me because I really like her\'d5 Gippal thought to himself. \'d3Gippal,\'d3 she paused,\'d3I....\ \ \ \ \ A/N: I know im getting cheaper and cheaper but i\'d5ll make a longer chappie by about monday. ok im workin.(sorry i suck at spelling) \ \ REVIEWS MOTIVATE ME !!\ AND TELL ME WHAT U ALL WANT OK HUGS AND KISSES ALL AROUND!} 


	4. Notes To Read

{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf102 {\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 CenturyGothic;} {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;} \margl1440\margr1440\vieww9000\viewh9000\viewkind0 \pard\tx560\tx1120\tx1680\tx2240\tx2800\tx3360\tx3920\tx4480\tx5040\tx5600\tx6160\tx6720\ql\qnatural  
  
\f0\fs28 \cf0 \ \ HI OMG I LOVE U ALL!!!! YOU ALL ARE THE BEST!! I WAS WONDERING WHAT U ALL WANT IN THE STORY!! VOTE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT BECAUSE I DO THIS JUST FOR YOU!! YA YOU!!\ \ I\'d5M ALMOST DONE CH.3 N IM MAPED OUT CH.4 ALL I\'d5LL SPILL IS IT WILL BE PEOPLE IN NEED OF PILLS, O WAIT THATS ME OOPPS EASY MISTAKE\ \ (IM SO SO SORRY I SUCK AT SPELLING!!)\ \ REVIEWS MOTIVEATE *WINK WINK* LOL\ \ INTSANT MESSAGE ME (sugahighspaz)OR EMAIL ME (ILUV2SHOP528430@aol.com)\ \ TELL ME IF I\'d5M A GOOD AUTHOR CAUSE I MIGHT WRITE A BOOK SO MAYBE I CAN AFFORD MY DREAM CARS(SILVER HUMMER WITH BLUE FLAMES AND AN ENZO FERRARI WITH THE SAME PAINT JOB[I KNOW I HAVE EXPANCIVE TATSE BUT I CAN DREAM CAN\'d5T \ I ?? AND PLEASE STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!])} 


	5. Almost Love

{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf102 {\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 CenturyGothic;} {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;} \margl1440\margr1440\vieww9000\viewh9000\viewkind0 \pard\tx560\tx1120\tx1680\tx2240\tx2800\tx3360\tx3920\tx4480\tx5040\tx5600\tx6160\tx6720\ql\qnatural  
  
\f0\fs28 \cf0 ~I\'d5m gonna go buy me stuff because I don\'d5t own anything from this game ok don\'d5t sue\ I am super duper SORRY (no i was rite on time i said monday rite?? ok wrong monday but who cares i gots plans for ch.5 ok? im moving my lil ass jeez!) and Reviews motivate Loves all around I get u candy but im saving for a laptop so i can\'d5t spare a dime or a penny sorry and when I do get my laptop I will update a hell of a lot faster\ PS: I\'d5m REALLY SORRY\ ************************************************************************ Almost Love\ ************************************************************************\ ...I love you!\'d3 She hid her face in her hands as it was starting to match the color of her scarf and turned away from Gippal. \'d2Rikku?\'d3 he said in a concerned voice. \'d3What?\'d3 replied Rikku almost in tears. He turned her around and pulled her closer to him. \'d3Rikku, I love you to,\'d3 Gippal said holding Rikku tight in his arms. She turned her head and kissed him passionately. As the kiss deepened Rikku pulled Gippal down on the bed on top of her.\ \ *Knock Knock*The two suddenly heard just as the were going to start. Gippal looked at Rikku with \'d4Can I just say i\'d5m not feeling well and ask them to leave me alone\'d5 look and got off of Rikku quickly. \'d3Who is it?\'d3 Gippal asked in a \'d5I\'d5m busy now\'d5 voice.\ \ \'d2Ok, Gippal we know that you and Rikku,\'d3 Paine said through the door and continued,\'d3Are probably making out or something but do you think we could borrow you and her,NOW?\'d3. Rikku jumped off his bed and said,\'d3Very funny Paine, we\'d5ll be out soon, and what is so important?\'d3. They fixed themselves up, opened the door, and walked out to Yuna and Paine. \'d3Killika Temple called the air ship and they need help now,\'d3 Yuna said then continued on,\'d3They ran into Barali on the way here and now they want you to come with us to Killika Temple\'d3 she finished looking at Gippal.\ \ Gippal looked at Paine and noticed that a slight pink blush appeared on her normally plain face at the mention of Barali. He also noticed that Paine had a small smile on her face. \'d2Well, Lets Go Go Go!\'d3Rikku yelped out. Yuna,Paine and Rikku started to walk out of D\'d5Jose Temple. Rikku noticed Gippal wasn\'d5t following her. She turned around, ran to him, grabbed his hand and started to pull him toward the door. They left D\'d5Jose and got on the air ship.\ \ ***Aboard Air Ship***\ \ Yuna ran on first to find Tidus. When she found him on the bridge she ran up to him and kissed him deeply. Every one say this, even Brother who was getting a little bit depressed watching the girl he loved making out with someone who left her all alone. Then he thought to himself \'d5well as long as Yuna is happy\'d5. Paine,Yuna, Rikku, Gippal, and Tidus left the bridge to go to the cabin. They all saw Barali, he was staring towards them but at only one person. Paine. She stared back at him. \'d3OOOO, Look I\'d5m Paine,\'d3said Rikku as she stared at Gippal. \'d3And I\'d5m Barali,\'d3responded Gippal. Paine and Barali snapped out of their daze. Yuna and Tidus almost fell over laughing at Rikku and Gippal impersonate Paine and Barali. Rikku and Gippal(still impersonating Paine and Barali) ran from opposite sides of the cabin and meet up with each other in the middle of the room and started making out. Yuna buried her face in Tidus\'d5 chest trying not to laugh. Tidus also tried to hide his laughter. Paine and Barali just stood there with their mouths open at the sight before them. Rikku and Gippal stopped kissing and impersonating to fall over laughing hysterically. \'d3Ha ha ha! Very funny, I\'d5m just overwhelmed with laughter,\'d3Paine said in her sarcastic voice. This just caused even more laughter(if that\'d5s possible). \'d3I\'d5m .. so,\'d3Yuna tried to speak but she was laughing to hard. \'d3Glad to see we can amuse you,\'d3Barali said in a sarcastic voice. They walked out. Yuna stopped laughing and watched them. She saw them go to the engine room holding hands.} 


	6. More I Love You

OK ch. 5 is finally up (my goal is over 100,000 words do i have a long way to go?) I am so so sorry people I love you all and sniffles I am just getting over a horrid case of writer's block and i've been really pissed because the guy i like don't like me and he is scared of me looks honestly innocent i don't know why be back really soon i gotsta go hit him in the head with a frying pan.runs down the street to his house with a frying pan Smack gets yelled by him and flips him the bird and walks nicely away as he runs after and then kicks and hits him with the frying pan somewhere more painful and continues to walk away untill his friends come out and runs like hell home. OMG im so glad they didn't get me!! ok that enough of my bitchin im out! yo!? Another Occurrence .. I love you." He looked at her with love in his eyes and said, "And I love you, Paine."They kissed again deeperthan before. They kissed and their tongues explored each other's mouth. Intensifying the kiss, Barali unbuckled the buckles across Paine's stomach. Paine took off Barali'd5s over coat. "Someone's coming!" Paine whispered to Barali in a worried voice. She pulled him down the stairs ( The ones who made this story up, but doesn't own Final Fantasy or anything but our asses! do we even own that or is that the government's to??:You know the stairs under the entrance to the engine room ya those things. Ok I'm just gonna say that it leads to the private bedrooms. But I think I finally know what that place really is, its the door laughs at self-stupidity ok then its the door and private rooms) "Ok, shows over buckos!!" Rikku yelled, fully knowing that she would find her friends making out. But when she looked over the railing to see where they were they were not visible. "Hey, where in Spira are you people I know you are here," yelled Rikku. Gippal came up quietly behind her. "Hey Ci-," he started as Rikku turned around and gave him a 'I have a name and I'm not Cid's little girl anymore' look. Gippal saw this and decided it would be best to call her Rikku from now on. He also didn't want to think of what Cid would do to him if he was caught making out with Rikku. He didn't ever want to think of Cid while he was making out with his (Cid's) daughter. "Rikku," He paused to look at her expression which was half relief and half ecstatic (more than normal). "What do you want to do?" Gippal asked, not implying anything. Rikku thought for a moment. "I have an idea," she said in a seductive voice. She looked at Gippal. He was standing there in front of her in shock. She stood on her tip toes to place a quick kiss on his lips, to bring him back to reality and to tell him she meant it. Rikku grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him down the stairs to the bedrooms. He followed her still in a daze. Rikku gasped, she saw Paine and Barali Making out at the bottom of the stairs. They noticed her and stopped. a/n.::. I know that its short and "I know its wrong, but I don't care, I feel like the prettiest girl in the whole development!!"- 'Citi' commercial. falls off chair in hysterical fit of screaming laughter } 


	7. Notes to read two

{rtf1macansicpg10000cocoartf102 {fonttblf0fswissfcharset77 Helvetica;} {colortbl;red255green255blue255;} margl1440margr1440vieww10080viewh8500viewkind0 pardtx720tx1440tx2160tx2880tx3600tx4320tx5040tx5760tx6480tx7200tx7920tx8640qlqnatural  
  
f0fs28 cf0 OMG I love you all so much screams wahoo and jumps around squeezes all the readers, reviewers, co-authors, and gives reviewers & co-authors some gil, looks regretful and stanches some from co-authors and runs like hell to get away from the faster one while yelling Ok i am now all better i think. i am so sorry for my slowness in this i typed 1/4 of ch.6 but then forgot to save it!! clumsy me!! smacks wrist and i must read stories and i'm to damn lazy to work on my own and again i apologizes for my horrible diseases of laziness and the dreaded writer's block (so if you have any ideas for me contact me please and should i have a lemon or wait on it??) -In fake Indian accent- A thousand pardons for my bad deeds.} 


End file.
